1. Field
This application relates to methods and apparatuses for rendering 3D data.
2. Description of Related Art
Examples of 3D graphics application program interface (API) standards include OpenGL, OpenGL ES, and Direct3D. The API standards include methods for rendering frames and displaying images. When each frame is rendered, many calculations are performed and a large amount of power is consumed. Therefore, it is desirable to reduce an amount of calculations and a number of times a memory is accessed during a rendering operation.